Sanctuary of the Six
The Sanctuary of the Six is a Vigilant Church compound located in the mountains of southeastern Ellevar. Overview Built as a cooperative effort between the Church and the Dominion Settlement Authority, the Sanctuary is intended to act as both a starting point for any Vigilant outreach operations on the Olyssia continent as well as a safe haven for any Dominion citizens who require it. The Church has made a point of stating to citizens that the Sanctuary's door are always open to those who need it. The Sanctuary is located in the lower parts of the mountain range of southeastern Ellevar, overlooking the roads between the Ellevar and Auroria provinces. It is most easily reached by direct teleportation via transmat, though landing pads for inbound and outbound flights are available. Uses Vigil Services Article: Sunday Vigils By far the Sanctuary's most common use, members of the Church and Dominion citizens alike are invited in the late afternoon of every Sunday to gather in the compound's chapel for Vigil services. Members of the Church clergy, Radiant officers and at times members of the congregation will speak and impart lessons related to the Virtues, elements of the Codex or simple messages about morality. Vigilant Trials Designed to test an individual's purity of mind, body and spirit, the Vigilant Trials are administered to all those wishing to join the Church proper or the Radiant Legion. Only the worthy are inducted into the ranks, and the trials are designed to prove an aspirant's worthiness. As a Refuge Following the line of logic that the Church's function is to help uplift and assist the people of the Dominion, the Sanctuary is in part intended to act as a refuge for those citizens who are either experiencing hard times or those that require a safe haven to flee to. Facilities for temporary stay are on-site and the Radiant Legion is always watching the grounds to dissuade visitors from causing trouble. As a Venue Given that the Sanctuary possesses a rather open and impressive chapel in which to hold Vigils, the compound is available to be used as a venue for various events, including lectures, auctions, conferences and wedding services. Facilities Chapel Located in the heart of the campus, the chapel is where the Church's congregation gathers every Sunday for Vigil services. An expansive, west-facing skylight lets in natural light- especially as the sun sets- and provides a stunning view of Ellevar's forests. Inlaid into the floor of the chapel is a mural depicting the Alpha Cassus system, with a metal sphere to denote the system's star as well as the planets Cassus, Aldinari and Vulpes Nix. Library Housed in the Sanctuary's northern wing, the library contains a wealth of knowledge not just related to the Church's teachings, but countless tomes discussing events in the Dominion's history, research journals, reference materials and even works of fiction. It is a public resource offered by the Church that citizens may use at their leisure. Also housed within this part of the campus is a selection of various Eldan relics collected by the Church from across Nexus. Any time a new object of importance is discovered by one of the Church's archeological expeditions, it is housed here. Radiant Staging Area To the north of the Sanctuary proper lies a small base utilized by the elements of the Radiant Legion. From this mustering point Legionnaries are able to dispatch at a moment's notice to help with peacekeeping and humanitarian operations through Ellevar and the Olyssia continent as a whole. The Radiant 9th Division, which is garrisoned in Ellevar and acts as the protectors of the Sanctuary, use this staging ground as their primary base of operations in the region. Dormitories Intended for short-term stays more than permanent occupancy, the Sanctuary's dormitories are a public space intended to act as a place for Dominion citizen's to rest their head if they find themselves in need. The campus's sourthern wing sports a few beds that are free to use on request as well as a public lounge area for those currently staying on the grounds. The Crucible This large, domed structure stands to the south of the Sanctuary building and holds a commanding presence over the gardens nearby. The Crucible has one purpose: to act as the venue in which to administer the Vigilant Trials. Aspirants of the Church enter to have tasks handed down to them and to prove their worth in the eyes of both the Scions and the Church. Symbols and iconography of all six of the Vigilant Scions decorate this room, and in it's center Evindra's Flames of the Righteous are constantly burning in order to test the purity of one's spirit. Category:Dominion Category:Housing Plots Category:Vigilant Church